Fever (CHANBAEK)
by babybaekexo
Summary: Ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Ah! ternyata dia sedang demam. aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar demamnya turun.


Baekhyun POV

Aku terbangun seperti biasa.

Aku sarapan seperti biasa.

Aku menciumnya seperti biasa.

Tapi, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"38 derajat" kataku saat melihat termometer.

"Kau demam, Chan"

"Tidak masalah, Baek"

"Jangan sok kuat. Kau sedang demam"

"Tapi..."

ia menyentuh pinggangku dengan mata sayunya.

"Istirahatlah" sambil aku menyelimutinya

"Aku akan membuat bubur untukmu jadi kau harus menunggu dengan sabar. Aku akan membeli minuman ion. Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Chan?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa" jawabnya dingin.

"Kenapa kau merajuk? Aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa barang"

"Tidak. Aku tidak merajuk" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya hingga memunggungiku.

'huft' aku melepas celana jeans ku dan perlahan masuk ke dalam selimut lalu menunjukan wajahku di depan Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan matanya yang semakin membulat.

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur. Lalu aku akan pergi saat kau sudah tidur" kataku sambil memeluknya sambil mencium aroma tubuhnya didadanya. Dan dia memelukku erat.

"Aku sedang berpikir"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga pernah demamkan? Katamu ejakulasi akan menurunkan suhu tubuh. Lalu kau melakukannya untukku kan?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi, ayo keluarkan. hehe" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh?"

Aku menindih Chanyeol untuk mencari lube di nakas sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Ah, Baek tunggu. Jangan membuat orang sakit semakin sakit" katanya saat aku menindih badannya.

"Baek, tunggu. Apa yang..."

Aku menuangkan lube di penisnya dengan posisiku dihadapan penis Chanyeol.

"Tunggu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Baek?"

"Oh, sudah sedikit ereksi." aku menjawab sambil mengurut penisnya.

"Ouh. Aah, Baek. Kau..."

Aku memutar tubuhku hingga bokongku ada didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ini masih sedikit lesu, Chan" aku terus mengurut sambil menjilati penisnya.

Chanyeol menjilati bokong dan buah zakarku dan aku menghisap penisnya.

"Aaah, Chan jangan dijilat. Aku bisa cum"

Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol terus menjilatinya.

"Aish, Chan. Tidak ada gunanya kalau aku yang cum dan kau tidak!!" kataku sambil setengah berdiri dan menengok kewajahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Kau diam saja ya. Aku akan membantumu untuk segera cum"

Aku memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke lubangku dengan posisi aku memunggunginya.

"Uuuummm"

"Bagaimana? Kau akan keluar? Masih kurang? Oh, masih belum"

"Ouh, aaah" desahku sambil menaikturunkan tubuhku.

"Maaf tapi aku belum bisa keluar, Baek. Biasanya di dalam lubangmu hangat. Tapi hari ini aku juga merasa panas. Apa ini karena demam?"

Chanyeol ikut memajumundurkan penisnya di lubangku sambil terduduk dan memelukku.

"Kepalaku pusing, dan tubuhku merasa tidak enak. Maafkan aku. Meskipun kau mencoba sangat kuat, tapi kau sangat imut. Jadi biarkan aku melakukannya, Baek"

"Auh.. Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh! Hahh"

"Baekieku sangat imut"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?! Kau sedang sakit, jadi diam saja. Aah"

"I Love U, Baek"

"Aaah, Chan. Penismu panas dan kau berkeringat. Cepat _keluarkan_. Jika tidak..."

"Aaaahh aku akan keluar, Baek. Arrgghhh"

"Hah. Hah. didalam sangat hangat. nyaman"

Dan Chanyeol tertidur diatas tubuhku.

"Hey, Chan penismu masih didalamku. Keluarkan dulu. Aish dia sudah tertidur"

Keesokan harinya.

'Huh? Kenapa aku menindih Baekie?' gumam Chanyeol dan ia sudah merasa segar kembali.

Bonus

"Bagaimana bisa kau orgasme hanya dengan aku menyentuh nipple mu?"

Saat ini aku berada dipangkuan Chanyeol dan aku sudah naked.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh nipple ku. Aku akan membunuhmu" kataku sambil tanganku menutupi dadaku dan mengalihkan wajahku.

"Aku tidak ingin dibunuh olehmu"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku serius! Aah"

Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan menjilati nipple ku.

"Ah. Hmm"

"Ah. Jangan! Kubilang janga menyentuhnya. Ahh"

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya,Baek" Chanyeol terus menjilati nipple ku dan menahan kedua tanganku diudara dengan tangannya.

"Kau menyentuhnya! Aaaah"

"Aku hanya menghisap nipple mu"

"Jangan berbicara sambil menghisap nipple ku. mmmhh. ah. um"

"Baek, kau sudah basah di bawah sana. Aku tidak menyentuh nipple mu. Well, ini berarti kau akan orgasme hanya dari nipplekan?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Kau belum mau orgasme? Jika kau ingin berhenti dari nipple strategy. Aku akan menggunakan lubangmu untuk membuatmu klimaks"

' _Apa_?' gumamku dalam hati.

"Aku juga bisa menggunakan keduanya"

' _Oh tidak_ '

"Baiklah. Jadi kita akan melakukan keduanya"

"Ah!"

END!

Ini ff pertama aku. Jadi ini aku ambil dari manga yaoi judulnya Kuroneko Kareshi no Afurekata. Aku ambil cuma yang spesial chapter nya saja dan aku sedikit edit karena agak bingung translate-innya. Kapan-kapan aku bikin spesial chapternya lagi yang kedua. Paypay.


End file.
